Strongholds
by forgotten-sakura
Summary: The last thing King Julien wanted to do was to have another Selection. He'd already done it once before and dreaded having to do it again. Last time he had the advantage of already being in love with Charlotte, but this time would be different. This time he would actually have to get to know the girls. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The King was bored.

Try as he might, King Julien was finding little pleasure in the New Year's celebratory ball. He tried to look interested, pretending to listen to one of his ministers drone on about the past year's events, but his mind just wandered off. He had far more important matters to be concerned with than some silly little party.

There were the castle repairs that needed overseeing, an important trade deal that needed to be finalized, as well as a dispute with the neighboring country that needed to be resolved. But what concerned him most, surprisingly, was that his ministers were pestering him non-stop about taking a wife. It had only been three years since his first wife, Queen Charlotte, had passed away, and yet everyone was pressing him to choose another bride. They'd even gone so far as to enlist the support of his mother, who had easily agreed and begun a kingdom-wide search for her son's next wife.

The very thought of having to go through another selection process irritated Julien. He'd already done it once before and dreaded having to do it again. Last time he had the advantage of already being in love with Charlotte, but this time would be different. This time he would actually have to get to know the girls. Unfortunately, that meant having to spend time with them, and Julien didn't exactly have time in his tight schedule for courting.

The orchestra began another waltz and couples began floating across the dance floor. From across the room, King Julien spotted his two-year-old daughter, Florence, in the arms of her nanny. She was smiling brightly as the woman swayed back and forth to the music, giggling uncontrollably like every other toddler would. Painfully, Julien turned his head away. Just looking at his daughter turned his blood cold.

Florence was beautiful and the spitting image of her late mother. She had creamy skin and the most dazzling smile – even with her teeth still coming in. Then there was her hair – a soft chestnut brown with natural curls that fell just below her chin. She was an adorable child, but Julien couldn't bear to see her; everything about her reminded him of Charlotte.

"Y-y-your Highness," the Minister stuttered, realizing Julien was no longer listening to whatever story he was telling.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Julien asked, turning his attention back to Minister Randall.

"I-I-I was j-just asking if you w-were ready to take on another bride?"

Julien scowled at the man. "No. I am not."

Afraid, Minister Randall quickly apologized and retreated back into the crowd. The last thing he wanted was to anger the king. It was well known throughout the castle that Julien had been on edge recently. The rumors were that he'd had a fight with his favorite general and strategist about how to proceed with the attack on the neighboring country of Blackmoor, but nobody dared to ask him. Their heads would roll, just like Minister Hawk's did when he dared to question the king's motive for invading Blackmoor.

Randall envied the general and strategist. They, along with the king's mother and daughter, were the only ones who could challenge the king and keep their lives. That much was evident when Julien executed his younger half-brother, Jonas, and all those who aided him in trying to take the throne, and then left their bodies on the streets for all to see. It had been a bold demonstration of power, especially for a fourteen-year-old, but had consolidated his reign nonetheless. It had been ten years since then, but the memories of those days were still fresh in people's minds.

For their loyalty during his most difficult time as king, Julien gave his two friends high-ranking positions in the military. Of course these positions were not unwarranted; Sir Cavanaugh and Lady Byrne had won countless battle since then. Essentially, the power was concentrated in these three individuals. So the fact that they were arguing was not to be taken lightly.

Fuming, Julien clenched his fists. He grabbed a glass of champagne from one of the servants and finished it in one sip. Wiping the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand, Julien returned to his quarters. The last thing he wanted to do was celebrate.

* * *

><p>So that's the introduction and a little background information. I'm going to only choose 4 main characters but will have probably 4 supporting ones. So feel free to submit as many OCs as you want but please know that I'm looking for quality. Also, Julien is not related to Maxon and rules over a completely different kingdom. That means that this selection may run a little different than Maxon and America's.<p>

I don't really care about provinces in this new kingdom, so you can choose any name for the province you want your character to come from.

Please fill out the profile below so that I can see all your wonderful characters! I will also fill one out with Julien's information so you can all get a better idea of what he will be like.

I have a couple of rules though, so please read them before submitting a character.

1 - Please submit your OCs through a PM. I know some guests will want to send in profiles too, but it's just easier to get in contact with people who submit if I can personally PM you. Oh, and please write in the title of your PM: Selection – your character's name.

2 - Please remember that once you submit a character and I approve them, I will have full control of said character's fate. Of course I don't mind hearing suggestions on what you want to happen to your character, but I just want to make sure that you are aware of the fact that your OC could easily be eliminated.

3 - No Mary Sues. So don't put down that your character can speak like 10 languages. Try to be as realistic as possible.

4 - Be detailed. Nothing gets my blood boiling more than plain profiles and generic characters. After all, if your character is unique, I will probably choose them to be a main character.

5 - Review. I'm pretty sure all authors love hearing from their readers. So feel free to PM me with ideas for your character or any other things that may pop into your mind. I check my account often so you should probably get a reply within a day or two.

**Here is Julien's profile.**

Name: Julien

Nickname (if they have one): The Bloody Prince

Age (girls must be under 19): 24, but don't worry if there is a large age gap between Julien and your OC. It doesn't bother me too much so long as your character isn't like 13.

Birthday: February 29th

Caste: One

Province: Livingston

Occupation: King

Appearance (eye, hair, build, height, skin color): Julien is rather built, but not so much that he looks like a bodybuilder or anything. He was chubby growing up, but began seriously working out at age 13. By the time he was 16 he was rather muscular and toned. Julien is 6'3'', slightly tanned, and has neatly styled blond hair. His eyes are grey and haven't looked all that lively since the death of his previous wife.

Pre-Selection clothes:

Family (descriptions of their relationship):

History: Julien became king at 10 when his father passed away. Unfortunately, his early reign consisted of many executions and a struggle for the throne. His father's second wife and several of his old ministers sought to put his younger half-brother, Jonas, on the throne. Julien was well aware of the fact that they wished to use Jonas as a puppet king. Nonetheless, he showed neither the ministers nor his family any mercy and had all those involved killed for treason. He felt bad for executing Jonas, but knew that his reign was not secure unless he was dead.

Due to these experiences, Julien grew up quickly. In order to protect his position and authority, he became cold, ruthless, and heartless. Many of the ministers working under him are afraid of him and dare not challenge his authority. They know Julien has no qualms with executing officials, and thus are very careful around him.

Despite all this, Julien is an excellent king. He rules fairly and has turned the kingdom into a military powerhouse. The economy is also booming and the citizens are for the most part content. They know the rumors of their king being ruthless, but they don't seem to mind because the kingdom is flourishing under his rule.

Julien softened when he met and married Charlotte. He had always been a lot kinder when it came to women, but Charlotte really melted his icy heart. Unfortunately, it froze right back up after her death. Since then he has refused to court any women, but is now doing so because of his daughter. Since his second Selection is taking place, he is now going to be earnestly looking for someone to marry.

Personality: Towards his ministers and political rivals, Julien is ruthless. He will do anything to strengthen his kingdom and increase his authority as king. He isn't fond of social events and prefers to work. Unfortunately, that means he doesn't take breaks and lives his life under lots of stress. That causes his mood to be foul. When that's the case, he likes to be alone because any little thing will set him off them.

Hobbies: riding, sword fighting, work

Likes: steak, work, dogs, swimming, picnics, birds, snow, rain

Dislikes: idiots, power-hungry people who threaten his position as king, social events

Reason(s) for entering the Selection: Was forced into it

First impression of the King:

Later impression of the King once your character gets to know him more:

Thoughts on Florence: Although it seems as if he doesn't like her, Julien does love his daughter. One of the reasons he agreed to the Selection is because he wants to find a good mother and role model for her.

Thoughts on Charlotte and the influence she still has on Julien despite her death:

Thoughts on his meddlesome mother, Rebecca: Thinks she is meddlesome but holds back because she is his mom

Thoughts on Sir Cavanaugh (General) and Lady Byrne (Strategist): Since they grew up together, Julien is aware of the fact that they know him best. Also, they were the first people to help him protect the throne when Jonas tried to replace him. That is why he trusts them the most. If they dislike one of the contestants, he will certainly eliminate that girl on their behalf. They are currently fighting but will hopefully resolve things soon.

Romantic history (past relationships that may have been affected by participation in the Selection): Charlotte

How they treat the other contestants:

How they treat the maids (I will be assigning and creating maids):

Strategy to win:

Ideal first date:

Anything else:

**I think that is everything! I can't wait to see all your OCs so have fun!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since I know we're not supposed to post chapters that are entirely author's notes, I decided to write a little bit about Sir Cavanaugh and Lady Byrne. Hopefully this gives you guys a little insight into what their personalities are like and how their relationship with Julien is. Otherwise, there is a bit of info at the end for you to check out as well.**

A slight breeze swept through Scott Cavanaugh's shaggy hair as he rode through the city's core one afternoon. There were still a number of people exploring the shops, but the streets were not that crowded, at least not in the way they had been earlier on in the day. Two hours ago, when the boats carrying the Selected were parading down the Moonlight Canal running straight through the city, the citizens had emerged from their homes. They lined the banks and forcefully pushed their way forward, all to get a look at their future queen.

At his side rode Lila Byrne, her white stallion a stark contrast to his own smoky black one. The horses, named Jimmy and Charlie respectively, strode side by side at an even pace. It had been a long time since the Lila and Scott had gone riding together, but their current outing was hardly a leisurely excursion. In fact, they were returning from an errand.

"You're going to have to get that cleaned when we get back," Lila pointed out, motioning to the sheathed sword attached to Scott's hip. Its intricately engraved designs were hidden beneath the thick congealed blood splattered across the metal.

Scott nodded. Having to wipe down his weapons was nothing out of the ordinary for him. At the front he was usually caked in mud or other substances, most of which were not his own. "I'll have it done sometime tomorrow."

Lila shook her head. "You know, you could have avoided it if you just used your gun instead," she told him.

"The sound of gunshots so close to the city would have caused a panic," Scott reminded her.

Lila frowned and took a jab at Scott's ego. "But a man's cries for mercy wouldn't?"

"He only cried out once. Besides, I slit his throat right after. I doubt anybody heard anything," Scott said, recalling the man's flesh sliding cleanly off the end of his sword. The whole thing had been a lively affair. There was lots of struggling, but the victim hardly stood a chance against Scott's combat experience. He was confident that the execution of Minister Randall went unnoticed. The citizens' voices and the natural sounds of the day had blended together until nothing of the minister's execution could be heard in the soundscape.

"You had better hope not," Lila threatened half-heartedly.

Scott just laughed. "Trust me. I already notified the disposal team of the body. They'll swing by in a couple of hours and make it look as if what just happened never did."

xXxXx

Placing the stopper back on the crystal decanter, Lila carried her drink over to the fireplace and leaned against the mantel. She was exhausted. After her and Scott returned from their errand, Julien bombarded them with paperwork. Since then, she'd been holed up in her office working. Now, five minutes past midnight, she wanted nothing to do but to just relax and let her mind wander. Closing her eyes, she let herself be absorbed, engulfed in the memories of her past.

_"Julien," Scott said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You need to rest. It has been a long day for you and I haven't seen you sleep yet."_

_Glancing at Julien from across the room, Lila didn't recognize him. He was reserved and austere, his demeanor as dark as the black suit he was wearing. Looking at him, she found no traces of her playful and carefree friend._

_"I'm alright," Julien replied, stepping away from Scott. He moved towards the window and stared outside. It was raining and the grim sky matched the somber mood throughout the kingdom. Drops of water slapped against the windowpane, filling the otherwise silent room with a constant soft pounding._

_"I know you're all worried about me," he said, "but I can assure you I am completely fine. We've known for a while now that my father was sick and in pain. At least now he is at peace."_

_Lila sighed inwardly. At the funeral, Julien didn't shed a single tear. Even around his weeping family, Julien stayed stone-faced. Lila knew he was struggling, but not with his father's death. Julien cared little for the former king, just as he had cared so little for his son. No, he was bothered by what his father's death meant for his future._

_"You don't have to worry," Lila said, fully aware of what Julien was truly worried about. "You can go to sleep."_

_Julien shook his head. "You know why I can't."_

_"It'll be fine," Scott interjected. "Lila and I will keep watch and make sure nothing happens. If someone comes, we'll wake you up."_

_Julien stood steadfast. He wasn't going to let his guard down for a second, even if that meant going without sleep. He may have been only ten years old, but even he knew what danger he was currently in. The court was divided and half of the ministers did not support his future reign. That, combined with the schemes of his father's second wife, Aaryn, only increased his weariness of what was to come._

_"We're only kids, Scott. Unless Aaryn sends children to fight us, I doubt we'd win. They'll come for me and you both know it," Julien said. "So until they do, I need to stay awake and think of a way to escape."_

_"You're not going to come up with anything good if you're tired," Lila cut in. "Go sleep, and Scott and I will think of something. We may not have the same physical strength, but we're just as smart as the adults."_

_Scott nodded approvingly and clapped Lila on the back. The force nearly knocked her out of her seat, but she managed to regain her balance. "Lila's right. We'll think of way to get you out of here, keep you safe, and then restore you to the throne. I promise."_

_"And when we do and you become king again," Lila added, fiery blazing in her eyes, "we'll kill all those who stand in our way."_

The sound of glass shattering tore Lila from her trance. In all her absentmindedness, she'd let her drink slip through her fingers. Cursing under her breath, she stepped over the shards. The last thing she needed was to slice her foot open stepping on glass.

* * *

><p><strong>So before I get started, I just want to thank everyone who submitted an OC for this fic. They were all awesome and I had a hard time choosing who I wanted to include as my main characters. If your OC wasn't chosen, it was probably because their personality was similar to another person's character. I like to have a diverse cast, so I couldn't take everyone. I actually decided to cut down the number of accepted OCs to either four or five main characters. I figured that those with OCs in the fic would be happier if their character was featured more often than every 30 chapters. That would pretty much be what would happen if I accepted the usual 35 girls. Things would get away from me and I'd struggle to write everyone in. Anyways, if you have any questions, please feel free to PM me and I will answer them as soon as I can.<strong>

**Without further ado, here is a list of the accepted characters:**

Pheobe Jean Merriam - Two

Amelia Clark - Six

Vixie Laurels - Four

Lenox Pratt - Three

**I'm still considering Cecelia Rosemary Bents and Freya Levkova as the fifth main character, but I haven't decided yet. I'm a little torn between having 4 or 5 other main characters besides Julien, Scott, and Lila. I sort of want a Seven in the mix, which is why I'm holding off for a bit. So if someone sends in an awesome Seven, I may consider adding them in. ****Oh, and please make the Seven have a happy childhood/home life. I mean not everyone hates their parents or is parentless in real life.**

**Lastly, I just wanted to let you know that the Selection itself may take a back seat to other things going on in the story later on. I have a few political plotlines planned and find it much more interesting to write those than a bunch of dates. It is still important to note that these events will all take place while the competition is happening, so there will still be balls, dates, etc. These things will probably appear the most at the start of the fic though since I'll be in the introductory phases.**


End file.
